


Say my name

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, top!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Hoseok is a tease, so Minhyuk teases him right back. (and more)





	

**Author's Note:**

> FOR [ROISIN](https://twitter.com/livingdeadanime),  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DELIGHTFULLY KINKY FRIEND <333  
> (Because no one gives me better smut ideas than you, haha)

Their week is packed with schedules, and the boys barely have time to eat and sleep, let alone find any release from the stress that has been building up.  They’re all worn out, and the next few weeks do not offer any better prospects.

Minhyuk teeters on the edge of exhaustion, eyes burning with the sort of crazy energy you only get when your body runs on coffee and adrenaline only. They’re on their way to their next schedule, a radio show of some sorts (they’ve been doing so many lately, it’s hard to keep track). Minhyuk gulps down his coffee. The other members aren’t doing much better. Hyungwon has rolled himself up in his sweater, trying to catch a little last-minute shut eye, Hyunwoo and Jooheon are snoring together, Jooheon’s head resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, and Hoseok is…. Hoseok.

Hoseok, who insisted on wearing those damned sweatpants again.

The ones that are tight in all the right places.

And Minhyuk is pretty sure he isn’t wearing any underwear.

They lock eyes, and Hoseok’s mouth quirks up in a smirk.

Minhyuk and Hoseok have been fooling around. Nothing serious. Just to blow off some steam.

It all started with an awkward (but hot) encounter in the shower, with Hoseok staring at Minhyuk’s dick just a _little_ too long.

A drunk kiss after a long, disappointing day.

A quick hand job under the table.

A sloppy blow job before bedtime.

(And before they knew it, Minhyuk was fucking Hoseok in the cramped bathroom stall, breath hot on his skin as he moaned his name, hands tangled tightly in his silvery locks)

\--

The thought of Hoseok moaning his name is enough to make his dick stir in his pants (and his jeans are way, way too tight for this), so for the remainder of the car ride he tries to avoid Hoseok’s gaze.

They sit down for the interview. Their seats are assigned to them by the host, and _of course_ Hoseok sits down next to him.

“Hey.” He mouths, grinning smugly as he spreads his legs. The outline of his dick presses against the fabric.

Fuck.

Today is going to be a long day.

\--

The host announces the commercial break, and Minhyuk is glad to take off the headphones and get out of his seat. Hoseok has been shooting him suggestive looks the entire show, and frankly Minhyuk’s pants cannot get any tighter. He’s lucky he can hide his boner underneath his oversized sweater. Hoseok on the other hand, is not even _trying_ to hide his.

It’s right there, pressed against the fabric, suggestively pointing his way. Minhyuk swallows hard. The host has left the room, and the other members are all distracted. Plus the cameras only film them from the waist up.

He slides a hand up on Hoseok’s thigh. Hoseok quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing, trying to maintain a neutral face as Minhyuk curls his fingers around his dick through the thin material of the sweatpants. Hoseok twitches as Minhyuk gives it a hard tug, his easy smile wavering.

_Moan for me, baby._

He rubs the head, and a little wet spot forms where the precum touches the fabric. Shit. Too messy.

With his eyes trained on the monitor in front of him, he slips his hand underneath the waistband of Hoseok’s pants.

A little gasp escapes from Hoseok’s lips as Minhyuk’s fingers find their way down.

No underwear.

He _knew_ it.

Hoseok’s skin feels hot beneath his touch, as he strokes up and down along his length, painfully slow because any big motions will definitely give them away. Hoseok’s head has turned a bright shade of red, to Minhyuk’s great amusement, as he tries to keep his cool.

The break is almost over, and Minhyuk does not particularly feel like getting caught by the host with his hand down Hoseok’s pants, so he reluctantly retracts his hand. Hoseok gives him a pleading look, and he knows it isn’t fair to leave him all hot and bothered but the show must go on.

Hoseok shifts uncomfortably in his seat, but to his credit manages to wait out the rest of the show before excusing himself to the bathroom. The other members all head to the car, because their next schedule awaits (no rest for the wicked, and all that).

Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow as Minhyuk follows Hoseok into the bathroom (He suspects Hyungwon knows, or at least suspects, that there is something going on between the two of them).

“I’ll catch up with you later!” Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon shrugs and walks away.

The door hasn’t even fully closed as Hoseok pulls him into the bathroom stall.

 _“Fuck, Minhyuk..”_ Hoseok moans in between sloppy kisses, as Minhyuk pulls his pants down. Hoseok’s erection springs free, and Minhyuk takes a moment to admire the sight. His own pants feel tight (too tight, damn it), and if they’d had more time right now he would have fucked him right here, right now.

But they have long since ran out of time, and Hoseok has long since ran out of patience, evident by the low whine as Minhyuk takes his dick in his hands.

“Oh man, I’m _so_ fucking you later.” Minhyuk growls, pumping in hard, short motions (just the way Hoseok likes it). Hoseok moves in closer, riding Minhyuk’s thigh as he arches his back, letting out a throaty moan.

_Fuck, he’s so beautiful like that._

Minhyuk speeds up, and Hoseok’s moaning becomes louder.

_“Ah, ah, Minhyuk, ah… I’m close!”_

Hoseok shivers beneath his touch as he cums in Minhyuk’s hand, just as the manager knocks on the bathroom door.

“We leave in a minute, if you’re not out by then we’re leaving your asses behind!”

They clean up fast. “But what about you?” Hoseok says, as they’re about to leave, pointing to Minhyuk’s pants.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Minhyuk grins, smacking Hoseok’s ass before hurrying to the car.

_(They do figure things out, back in the dorm, Minhyuk fucking Hoseok right against the bathroom door, and then once more in the bed. Hoseok keeps moaning his name, until Hyungwon tells them to pipe the fuck down.)_


End file.
